A sprint shoe for short distance track and field events, such as the 100 m, 200 m, and 400 m races, typically comprises a spike plate and an upper. The spike plate includes traction elements (e.g., spikes) configured to increase friction between the sprint shoe and a track surface so that a sprinter does not slip during the event. The upper is formed from a thin, soft, flexible material configured to conform tightly to the sprinter's foot. Both the upper and the spike plate are configured to be as light as possible, even at the expense of durability. As such, a sprinter may use sprint shoe for only a few races before they discard it and replace it with a new sprint shoe.